Royal Wizard
by FSP
Summary: Tetsu Nihjoka


Capitulo 1:Los Magos protectores

El sol se estaba poniendo mientras un coche iba a toda velocidad por el desierto.En el hiba una mujer rubia con gafas a la que el pelo le ondeaba al viento mientas con una mano posada en el bolante dirigia el coche.

Mientras tanto,en un puebñlo bastante apartado,el pescadero esperaba ansioso a algo,salio de su tienda y miro a un camino que salia del pueblo por el este. Por el oeste entro la mujer del coche desafiante y llena de maletas.Se hacerco al pescadero y le pregunto.

-Perdone señor-Le pregunto al pescadero-Podria indicarme donde hay una posada.

El pescadero se giro y la miro de arriba a abajo.Señalo a un edificio algo alejado

-Es la unica posada del pueblo,le acompañaria hasta alli pero estoy muy ocupado.De todas maneras dudo que la atiendan ya que estamos esperando a alguien muy importante

-Alguien importante?

A lo lejos se oia

-Que buena pesca emos hecho,Al!

-Y que lo digas,el pescadero estara bastante contento.

Por el camino del este llegaban dos jovenes con una red gigantesca que ambos arrastraban.El de la derecha era alto y delgado,tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.Tenia 15 años.Su compañero tenia el pelo negrpo y los ojos marrones,era un poco mas bajo que el otro pero de igual musculatira,este tenia 17.

-Quienes son esos?

-Se llaman Alastor y Jon-Dijo mientras estos saludaban con sonrisa de bobos-Son los hombres mas fuertes de este pueblo

-Esos niñatos :OO!: -Dijo la mujer-¡¿Como es posible?!

-Eh,pescadero,te traemos mucho pescado-Dijo el pequeño

-Gracias Al-Respondio este-Te importaria meterlo en el almacen

-No hay problema-Al le hizo una señal a su compañero y este se aparto.Al cogio una mano y la puso debajo del saco con peces.Sin esfuerzo alguno lo levanto.La mujer del coche la miro atonita pero el pueblo no se percataba.

-Anda,una nueva-Dijo el mayor de los dos

-Ostia!Esta buena-Dijo Al

-¡¿Que estoy que?! ÒÓ-Dijo la chica

-Vaya por dios,si tiene mala leche-Dijo Al-Bueno Jon,la mercancia ya esta ¿Señorita,cual es su nombre?

-Amy,Amy Kinihade

-Amm-Dijo Jon-Pues bienvenida a la posada

-Un cosejo,no vayas a la pension,son muy caros,buscate la casa de alguien para dormir-Le sugirio Al

-Pero ¿De quien?-Pregunto Amy

-Si quieres en la nuestra-Dijo Al

¡¡¡Pom!!!

Al yacia en el suelo con un chichon enorme en la cabeza,todo el pueblo miraba sorprendido.

-Que bestia,por dios U -Dijo este

-Umm-Amy miro a Al-Acepto pero solo por que nadie me ofrece su casa

-Interesada ¬¬U -Dijo Al

¡¡¡Pom!!!

Otro chichon en la cabeza de Al

Esa noche,en el desierto,una panda de moteros armados con bokutos y cañerias arrancadas se dirigian a toda velocidad al pueblo que se veia a lo lejos.

Amy se despertó.Miro a la izquierda y vio a Al destapado y espachurrado en su futon,mientras que Jon dormia tan apacible en su cama

- ¬¬U ¿Pero quienes son estos tios?

Amy salio de la casa y observo el cielo. Era precioso, Todo negro cubierto de puntitos blancos que brillaban sin parar. Amy sonrió y pensó "Estas cosas no se ven en la ciudad"

De repente,por el oeste aparecieron unas motos que rompieron la puerta de entrada a la ciudad. Eran 20 motos con sus respectivos 20 conductores. El mas gordo y grande de ellos se levantó y miro a Amy

-Mirad muchachos-Dijo,parecia que le costaba ablar-Una mujer sola en este remoto lugar,¿que os parece?A mi que no deberia andar sola tan tarde

Amy se asusto cuando vio que los veinte tios se levantaban de sus motos sontiendo y posando sus armas en sus hombros.El mas gordo,quien tambien era el lider,se quito el guante de la mano derecha. Amy vio que la tenia de metal.

-Tranquila-Dijo-Seremos cariñosos contigo

Dirigio su gigantesca mano hacia Amy

-KYAAAAAAAA!!!-se oyo

Al salio volando de la casa rompiendo la pared. Grito aun mas fuerte u en su mano salio una bola de Fuego que lanzo al jefe de la banda: Aterrizo al lado de Amy.

-Eres un estupido-Dijo el jefe de la banda mientras le pego un puñetazo. Lo lanzo contra una roca bastante grande y se hizo pedazos

-Ese presuntuoso ya estara muerto-Dijo uno de los secuaces

-¡Nuestro jefe es el mejor!-Gritaron todos

-Parece que las lapas del gordito-Se oyó-Cantan victoria antes de tiempo

Al se levanto de entre los restos de la roca. Sonreia maleficamente y sus ojos parecian los de un asesino. Un hilo de sangre le recorria la cara desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Con el indice de su mano derecha se limpió la sangre de arriba a abajo y despues se chupo el dedo

-Me encanta el sabor de la sangre Humana-Dijo Al,Todos miraban asustados.

Uno de los secuaces del gordito,Bokuto por delante se dirigió corriendo hacia Al.

-¡Eres un cabronazo Al!¡Siempre te quedas la diversión!

Un pie envuelto en rayos impacto contra la mejilla del secuaz que iba a por Al. Lo lanzo e imacto contra un monolito que habia por alli. Jon aterrizo de rodillas y se incorporo. Tenia los mismos ojos que Al

-Jon Agasegawa!

-Alastor Hijime!

-Los dos somos-Dijeron a la vez-Los magos protectores de este pueblo!

El gordito y sus secuaces se rieron hasta hartarse

-Miralos,Al-Dijo Jon

-¡Si!Parece que el gordo seboso se ha encontrado el pito

El gordito se enfado

-Asi que magos-Empezó a correr hacia ellos -¡Esos son cuentos chinos!

Su puño metalico impacto contra el suelo,donde estaba Jon y Al. El gordo volvió a reir

-Vaya!te lo as vuelto a encontrar

El gordito miro hacia atras asustado. Jon y Al,con los mismos ojos de asesinos estaban detras suya

-Pues vaya,parece que tendremos que usar la violencia,que lastima-Dijo Jon

-Estas de cachondeo-Dijo Al-Asi nos entrenamos

-Dejaos de gilipolleces-Dijo El gordito

Las manos de Al se llenaron de Fuego,las de Jon tambien. Saltaron hacia la mano del gordito

¡¡¡Kaboom!!!

La mano metalica se desplomo y cayó al suelo. Al gordito se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y se desmayó.

-Aun esta vivo-Dijo Jon

-Llevaoslo,os dejamos vivir por ahora

Los secuaces,asustados por los ojos de los dos magos huyeron con su jefe en su gigantesca moto,la cual corria gracias a que estaba atada por cuerdas a las otras 19.

-No creo que vuelvan por aqui-Dijo Jon

-Q...¿Que sois vosotros?

-Somos Magos-Dijo Alastor-Que algun dia en un futuro proximo,alguno de nosotros dos sera el Royal Wizard

Continuara


End file.
